


Courtship Rituals

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-21
Updated: 2001-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Knight is finally free to court his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

Courtship rituals--File not found. 

Obi-Wan swallowed a very un-Jedi-like curse as these words came up on his compad for the tenth time. He had just been Knighted a week ago, and could finally start courting Master Jinn, if only he could find the protocol for his former Master's home planet of Detra. He'd tried various key words and phrases, but with no success. Obi-Wan resigned himself to waiting until he could go to the Strandian Library tomorrow. He'd asked Qui-Gon for this vacation as his Knighting present. Jinn had tried to steer Obi-Wan to his own home, Parcli, with no success. Obi-Wan had always wanted to see the rainbow forests of Kaltir for himself, or so he said. 

Contacting his former Master's family was easy: they were a prominent clan based just outside the capital city of Pilla. They knew him, of course; over the years there had been holocubes and gifts exchanged, and they'd accepted him as part of their brood. Obi-Wan knew his status in the family was that of youngest son; he hoped they'd accept the slight change he was proposing. 

He was in the guest room he usually stayed in during their visits, on the second floor of their spacious plasticrete home. Qui-Gon was off at his sister Devra's house for the day. A knock on the door had him turning off his compad in frustration. Brion and Gwendi, his former Master's parents, were at the door. Obi-Wan invited them in with a smile, and let them have the two chairs in the room, while he sat on the edge of the bed facing them. 

"Are you enjoying your vacation, young man?" Brion asked. 

"Very much, sir," Obi-Wan replied. 

Gwendi sighed. "We can't help but notice you've done more work," she gestured to the compad, "than play. What can we do to make your time here more entertaining?" 

Obi-Wan hesitated for only a moment. "I've been trying to find the protocols to court your son properly, but they aren't in any database I've ever seen. Are they private?" 

Gwendi looked at Brion uncertainly, but the look he gave her made her break out in a smile. 

Brion said, "Without knowing it, you've done exactly the right thing. The first step is to ask your intended's parents," they made him a bow, "and if we had objected, we'd have left the room immediately. The rituals are not written down anywhere, just passed down orally. They differ in each family, and no one knows precisely what the customs are in other clans." 

"In our family, we kiss you on the forehead, to formally accept the start of the courtship." Gwendi gave him a peck with a sparkle in her eyes, then Brion did the same. "This begins the ten day period of the ritual. You're lucky your vacation lasts two weeks," Gwendi said. 

"During the ten day period, we expect your actions to show that you cherish our son. You will help us prepare the meals and keep his quarters clean." Brion looked at the immaculate state of the guest room. "It shouldn't be difficult for you at all." 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "It's not all that different from being a padawan." 

"Oh, there are slight differences," Gwendi said wryly. "Each of the ten days will begin with a meditation on a quality of yours to gift Qui-Gon with." She gestured for the compad. "Here they are: trust, joy, hope, love, faith, restraint, honor, security, comfort, and understanding." 

Brion said, "From what Qui has told us over the years, these gifts have already been given." His blue eyes twinkled. 

Gwendi continued typing on the pad. "Days one and two end with the clasping of hands of the intended. An embrace signals the end of days three and four. Days five and six conclude with a kiss to the forehead. A kiss to the cheek ends days seven and eight. Days nine and ten have a chaste kiss on the lips." 

Brion said, "Somehow I don't think he needs help memorizing that part, Gwen." He put an arm around her waist, and threw the other one over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Let's go down to the kitchen. I always keep a few bottles of water from Lake Timmin in stock. It's considered to be sacred by local legend. We'd like to share a glass with you in celebration." 

"This wouldn't be the purification part of the ritual, now would it?" Obi-Wan asked dryly. 

Brion grinned. "You know, we've never done it before, but it sounds like a good addition to the family ceremony. You're obviously a son of this house already, lad." Brion patted his arm. 

As they drank the water, cold and pure, they heard the sounds of Qui-Gon's speeder bike in the drive. 

When Qui-Gon came through the door, he found his parents flanking a kneeling Obi-Wan by the living room fireplace. His look of surprise quickly changed to awed delight as he realized the significance of the tableau. 

"Son, we present Obi-Wan Kenobi to you as a suitor. Do you accept him?" Brion's voice sounded deeper as he spoke the traditional words. 

Qui-Gon went to his knees before Obi-Wan, and breathed, "I will." 

_Day One: Trust_

"I have trusted him to catch me when I fall, to be shield and armor to me." 

Obi-Wan finished his meditation, and rose to help prepare breakfast. Gwen and Brion were already in the kitchen. They exchanged hugs with their prospective son-in-law, and got him started on kalifruit pancakes, one of Qui-Gon's favorites. 

Qui-Gon came down to breakfast, and Obi-Wan presented him with the pancakes. He took the plate and bowed, signalling his acceptance. 

This began the pattern of their days. Obi-Wan had a hand in the preparation of every meal for the ten days of the courtship, and Qui-Gon would always have a choice to accept his meal or not. If he ever declined, the courtship would be over, and not spoken of again. 

During the days, Qui-Gon showed him the sights of the planet, including the famed rainbow forests, accompanied always by at least one of his parents. He spent more time with them on this vacation than he had in twenty years, another reason they were grateful to Obi-Wan. 

The forests of Kaltir delighted Obi-Wan. He'd seen many and varied natural wonders on missions, but the rainbow groves were vibrant, exotic, and unique. The trees were bursting with flowers of every color of the spectrum, all on the same branch. 

After asking Qui-Gon if it was permissible to remove buds, Obi-Wan realized that he would need his friend's help to do so, unless he accessed the Force. The lowest branch was twelve feet off the ground. Standing on Qui-Gon's shoulders, Obi-Wan reached up to the branch, and pulled off the flowers. Jumping down, with Qui-Gon's arms steadying him, Obi-Wan presented him with a handful of flowers. Face lighting in pleasure, Qui-Gon accepted the gift, as Gwendi looked on in satisfaction. 

The men inhaled deeply; there was a delicate vanilla spice scent that Obi-Wan found most pleasing. He flushed as he thought of the rainbow flowers gracing their bed in ten days. A slow, lazy grin lit Qui-Gon's face as he read his mind. 

Their handclasp at sunset as they stood in the back garden was fervent and prolonged. It was the only time they'd been unsupervised since Obi-Wan's request. 

"When I saw you there kneeling in between my parents, I felt like every wish I've ever had for our future had just been granted. We've managed to hide from each other pretty well over the years." Qui-Gon squeezed the hand in his tightly. 

"I know," said Obi-Wan ruefully. "I knew that you loved me; I just wasn't sure if you wanted me." 

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Well, that's a good thing because until last week I didn't have the right to tell you how I felt. I love you, Obi-Wan. You're the center of my heart." 

Obi-Wan's fingertips brushed lightly over his hand. "Qui-Gon, I love you with everything in me. I'm glad this ritual gives me a chance to show it." 

"So what do you think of a traditional Detran courtship, my love?" Qui-Gon asked, hands still entwined with Obi-Wan's. 

Obi-Wan smiled into his eyes. "I feel like I'm taking my Trials all over again, but this time, Trials of the Heart." 

"Ah, you've got a poetic streak, have you?" Qui-Gon rumbled, pride apparent in his tone. 

"You make a poet of me, my love," Obi-Wan said, and squeezed his hands. 

Gwen came to the door to get them, and their interlude of peace ended for the day. 

_Day Two: Joy_

"The joy he creates in my spirit and the joy of the Force blend together perfectly in my soul." 

Obi-Wan got through the day by focusing on the quiet time ahead, alone with Qui-Gon in the evening. The simple joy of the touch of Qui-Gon's hands on his last night exceeded all the other events of the day. The ritual had begun to work its magic. 

Obi-Wan requested a copy of Qui-Gon's parents wedding holo, and the two of them watched it on the white sofa in the living room, the only illumination in the room coming from the vidscreen and the rectangle of light from the kitchen, where Gwendi and Brion sat talking softly. Aware of their duty to chaperone, they leavened it with trust in the two men, so that their presence was more ceremonial than inhibiting. 

Even in the darkness, they did not indulge in touching each other. There would be time for that later in the evening, their special moments of peace. They sat close enough to feel the other's heat, and let it warm them through. 

Qui-Gon occasionally whispered the names of relatives to Obi-Wan, and felt him absorbing the information as he would a lesson. One of the things he admired about Obi-Wan was his serious and studious nature. Jinn's family had become the principal object of his scrutiny, his love of learning merging seamlessly with his love of Qui-Gon. 

The joy both men felt when Qui-Gon's parents said their vows vibrated in the air around them, and drew Brion and Gwen into the room to witness those promises made so long ago. The Jedi felt the tingle as their elders kissed, and quietly anticipated their time alone in a few hours. 

"The last time I saw that holo I was only eight, Obi-Wan. It was great to see it again through your eyes, my love." 

Obi-Wan grinned up at him. "Your parents looked so happy, and they still do all these years later. I want that for us, Qui." 

"We'll accept nothing less, my own." 

They clasped hands that night, and a spark passed between them of the purest joy at being together, at the privilege of having met in this life, and at the prospect of sharing it for as long as the Force willed. 

_Day Three: Hope_

"He gave me hope that I could become a Jedi Knight, and more: that I could become his Knight." 

Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan to see Devra's baby, the family's bright light for the future. Devra confided to them her hopes that the little one, Davi, would one day become a Jedi. The two men looked at the infant cradled in his mother's arms, and could feel the Force surround him. Qui-Gon gave his sister a quiet nod, a benediction, and knew that many hopes had blossomed that day. 

Obi-Wan smiled at Davi, as he gently patted the baby's curls. The cheekbones, the dark blue eyes: Davi shared his uncle's handsome features. Gazing into Qui-Gon's eyes, he saw boundless love, the tracery of Light that bound them all together: mother, child, and the two Jedi, related by Force and family. 

They talked softly in the cool of the evening, their thoughts full of the littlest Jedi. 

"Oh, Qui, he looks so much like you did in those old holos you showed me." 

Qui-Gon grinned in pleasure. "Master Yoda better get ready to take on his next Padawan soon. Our little one will be a perfect match for him, I'm sure." 

An embrace in the family garden, a simple communion the men had shared sparingly before, they now awaited eagerly as a blessing. 

Obi-Wan moved into his former Master's arms, and found there a pleasant mixture of comfort and expectation. Electricity again sparked the air; the two of them would be responsible for a thunderstorm or two before this tenday had ended. 

Qui-Gon hugged Obi-Wan to him, and marveled at how naturally he fit within the lines of his body. How could two men of such disparate size and build join together so effortlessly? 

_Day Four: Love_

"He taught me what love is in all ways: teacher for student, son for father, friend for friend, soul for soul." 

In many cultures they had come across, there were legends of two warrior princes who were joined by love. Unbeatable in battle, the same flame consuming both hearts. 

On Detra, the revered shieldmates were Meleon and Ras. They stopped a bloody civil war that had raged for fifty years. Their strategic expertise and battle prowess brought the war to an abrupt end, when that outcome had appeared hopeless just months before. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon paid a visit to the battlefield of Biris, where the decisive battle had been fought. A marble statue of Ras and Meleon was worn down by time and by pilgrims touching them for luck in love. 

Brion let them clasp hands so they could touch the statue jointly. They felt the cool marble under their fingers, and each prayed privately to spend eternity together. 

"I studied them in school, Obi-Wan. I never dreamed then that I'd have my very own shieldmate by my side." 

Obi-Wan hugged him. "That and more, Qui. The two of them really are inspirational, aren't they?" 

Qui-Gon nodded into his shoulder. He had the same feeling of being warmly cared for as he did when Obi-Wan saw to his needs at the Temple: the overwhelming bliss of being loved. 

_Day Five: Faith_

"Built upon his strength, I have faith in our future, and the triumph of the Light." 

Today the whole family was out in force. They went to the Jinns' private prayer grove. Devra packed a picnic lunch for them, and Obi-Wan provided the dessert by picking sirrafruit from the back garden. 

The grove was only ten minutes away by speeder bike. Much to Obi-Wan's surprise, he was allowed to share a speeder with Qui-Gon. Accepting the strict prohibitions against touch, except for their magical evening moments together, he was delighted to feel Qui-Gon's arms around him as he flew the speeder at half-speed. Power leashed, as was the physical expression of their love during the courtship. 

The grove contained manteo trees planted by generations of Jinns. It was cool here, and the grass was soft under their knees as they prayed for a blessed union. Brion and Gwendi knelt with their children, grandchild, and Obi-Wan between them. Protectors of the family, they prayed for their sons' happiness. By this point in the ritual, Obi-Wan had become their second son indeed. 

After they returned from the grove, Obi-Wan found his thoughts centered around his private time with Qui-Gon that evening. Their first kiss ever. Obi-Wan kept coming back to this delicious fact. "How will his forehead taste? Will it be dry or have a touch of salt?" 

Qui-Gon could feel the barely restrained nervous energy emanating from Obi-Wan as he stood beside him in the garden. He rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "I know, lad, I know." 

Obi-Wan reached up to touch his forehead before his lips brushed the skin. In fact, his former Master tasted of macinuts and cream, and went down dry. Obi-Wan immediately developed a craving for the taste. 

_Day Six: Restraint_

"Control of ourselves and our desires makes their eventual outpouring that much sweeter." 

Qui-Gon looked on with a smile as Obi-Wan broke out the books in the afternoon. They sat on the white couch reading and evaluating the Danticen philosophy of stoicism. 

Brion and Gwendi could hear just about everything from the kitchen because the two men were so enthusiastic in their discussions. This was familiar territory for the Jedi; they liked to spend their evenings after dinner mulling over obscure texts, and Qui-Gon had often assigned readings. 

The only difference now was that their topic was determined not by a particular course of study, but by the Detran value system. 

As day deepened into evening, it was Qui-Gon's turn to imagine kissing Obi-Wan's forehead. He had wanted to do this once when the lad was only fourteen, and he was checking for fever, but had thought better of it, rejecting it as too intimate. Now he was expected to do so as a part of the ritual. 

"I think that the Danticen philosopher Morac would approve of Detran ways, Qui-Gon." 

Qui-Gon placed a kiss right above Obi-Wan's nose, where the skin creased appealingly. His taste was of woodsmoke on the air, and Qui-Gon savored it on his lips long after the kiss was done. 

_Day Seven: Honor_

"My honor is in his hands, and his in mine. I will walk only in the Light in consequence." 

Qui-Gon surprised Obi-Wan by whisking him off on his speeder bike after breakfast. Obi-Wan was puzzled by the lack of a chaperone until he saw their destination in the distance: the Pellach School. They would not have just one guardian today, but twenty teachers around them. 

As they entered the low white building, Qui-Gon said, "This is where I was found by Master Etil, and was asked to dedicate myself to the Jedi. He explained the honor of service and duty along that path." 

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon, and saw the morning light shining in his eyes. He caught his breath as he realized that he was here, at the dawn of Qui- Gon's commitment to the Order. Obi-Wan couldn't touch him physically, but drew him in with his eyes, for perhaps an even greater effect. 

They spent the day with the students and teachers, happy to talk about their experiences. Even the teachers' eyes widened at some of their anecdotes, and the children convinced them to stay until late afternoon. 

By the time the two of them arrived at home, Obi-Wan's cheek was tingling already, in anticipation of Qui-Gon's kiss. They strolled into the back garden as Obi-Wan looked into his eyes, and sent all the love he held for this man. A kiss of brotherhood transmuted to the bond of future lovers. Qui-Gon's lips on his cheek whispered his love, as his beard tickled Obi-Wan's ear. 

"The children here reminded me so much of our own Initiates, Obi-Wan." 

"That they did, my love. It could have been story hour in the Water Garden this afternoon. Do you realize that there could have been a young Qui out there today, seeing Jedi Knights for the first time, and dreaming of joining us?" 

_Day Eight: Security_

"I know safety and home within his arms, and he feels the same in mine." 

The two Jedi grinned when they saw Brion and Gwendi each carrying a blindfold. They had been prepared for this at breakfast, and started memorizing the layout of the house, for this day they would be deprived of sight, and dependent upon each other for navigation. The strict rules against touching were suspended for the day for safety reasons because use of the Force was not permitted. 

As the blindfolds closed around their eyes, they instinctively turned to each other, and unerringly found each other's hands. More laughter rang through the house today than on any other. The men got into all sorts of unusual situations, as they tried unsuccessfully to avoid the many obstructions that surrounded them. 

Gwendi and Brion tried to stay out of their way, and moved some furniture so the rooms would be less of an obstacle course. It reminded Obi-Wan of his first blindfolded saber drills, but instead of the scorched tunics, he had scratches and bruises this time. They prevented the worst impacts by cushioning each other with their bodies, and fell into the deep pile of the carpets every few hours. This turned out to be pleasant, and neither man dreamed of complaining as they wound up as entangled as a pile of puppies, laughing wildly when they heard Qui-Gon's parents whoop in the background. 

Obi-Wan's mood changed from hysterical to speculative when the blindfold came off. The beard. He was finally going to get to kiss that bearded cheek he had wanted to nuzzle against forever. Would it be bristly and coarse, or as smooth as the silk of Qui-Gon's hair? 

As they stood in the twilight garden, Obi-Wan began to laugh. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." 

"Neither can I, love. You should have seen the look on your face when my mother removed the blindfold. The last time I saw that look is when I beat you in the Singles 'Saber event last year." 

Still smiling, Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon's beard. Soft and springy against his cheek, Obi-Wan had to stop himself from rubbing his face through it. "Not yet," he chided himself. They had not allowed themselves to get ahead of the ritual, and it was so near completion now. 

_Day Nine: Comfort_

"He eases my spirit, and gives me comfort when I feel friendless. I am the one he turns to when he is disconsolate. The dance of give and take makes us whole." 

Word came over the comp that there had been flash flooding a few kilometers away from the household. The Jedi immediately set out to help the victims, and to build restraining walls to prevent more problems. Brion and Gwendi did not accompany them; it was understood without words that in this they were Jedi first, not courting lovers, and that they would continue to adhere to the ritual without supervision. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took two speeders this time, so they could carry the blankets, towels, clothes, and dry rations the stricken families would need. Then they spent the day on the front lines, diverting the water through use of the Force, and organizing and helping to build the barricades against future damage. 

When they were finally finished, it was already almost midnight, and they had missed the sunset start of their ritual for the first time of the courtship. 

In the garden, Qui-Gon tiredly removed smudges of dirt from Obi-Wan's chin and cheeks. They leaned together, inhaling the scent of hard work: mud, sweat, and the intoxicating masculine smell of exertion. 

Obi-Wan said, "I should be asleep on my feet right now, but there's something that's mine, that I've been waiting for forever." 

"It's yours, my Obi, but first let's relax." 

Obi-Wan knelt for a calming meditation. A kiss on the lips would be his tonight, and this became the center of his thoughts. 

Qui-Gon meditated with him. When their eyes opened, he reached out and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. They stood, staring at each other, then Qui-Gon tipped his head to the side to kiss him gently. It was a brush, the merest touch, a fleeting sensation of softness amid a hint of sweetness against his lips. Tantalizing. 

_Day Ten: Understanding_

"We understand each other the way no one else ever could after twelve years of joint memories and shared experience." 

Obi-Wan was pensive as the courtship neared its end. "Our Wedding Day. I've been waiting for this for over a decade. That's the penalty you pay for knowing your heart so young." Obi-Wan looked over the expanse of Lake Timmin, and saw its aqua waves smooth to glass as the ceremony began. Perhaps the legends were true, he mused. 

Qui-Gon came to him, escorted by his parents, who stood to the side, as he joined Obi-Wan. 

"Will you be my forever love, Qui-Gon?" 

"I will, Obi-Wan. Will you be mine always?" 

"I will, Qui-Gon." 

Two souls looked at each other in pure recognition, and radiated the blazing joy that true connection brings. Their kiss brought forth Light and love into that little corner of the universe. It was later whispered that the waters of the lake gifted the land with richer harvests than had ever been known before. 

Everyone on the shore was firmly rooted in the present, however, and basking in the newlyweds' happiness. The kiss still lingering on their lips, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned to their family and shared their delight. 


End file.
